Eternity 3?
by Ally K
Summary: Jack waits at Sam’s side, hoping she’ll recover….


TITLE: Eternity (3/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS:  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 6- sequel to series entitled 'Mine'  
  
RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: SUMMARY: Jack waits at Sam's side, hoping she'll recover.. DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Give me feedback and tell me what you think! Eternity 3/?  
  
#Jack#  
  
I struggle to keep my eyes open, as every time they close I fear she will stop breathing. I fear that this day has all been a dream that she's not really here. She's still with him, being hurt. It kills me to think of it, because if this day was real it means that he's here. On this base, a mere feet's away and if I don't stop myself I might not be able to. As when looking at her wounded body, which has never looked so fragile, all I feel is anger. Anger, for what he did to her.anger that I didn't find her sooner. God knows what he did to her. Calm down, Sam needs you to be strong. She needs you to stay awake.. yes.eyes open.. Stop them drooping.. yep.stay awake.  
~  
  
Her beautiful eyes stare back up at me from the bed. I can hardly believe that she's ok that everything is as it should be. Sam by my side.  
  
All my emotions come together. "I love you Sam."  
  
She smiles and then her face turns to one of despair. "You left me.with him". Oh God no, Darren, he's.holding a knife up to her throat. "Let her go, just let her go.it pierces her throat.so much blood.she's dead..  
  
"Colonel?" I bolt up. My eyes instantly open.  
  
"Sam?" I call desperately.  
  
"Sorry, sir but she's still unconscious." I open my eyes. Janet is staring down at me. "You know we have got spare beds, you don't have to ruin your neck."  
  
I rub my neck, proving that, as ever she's right as ever. I just can't stand to be aware from her. If I'm sleeping with my head on her bed, I'll know the second she stirs.  
  
"How's she doing?" she's all that matters.  
  
She looks her chart, which seems to take forever.  
  
"She's making an improvement."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"That her chances are really high, if she keeps on recovering" she smiles.  
  
"Really?" did she say that, or was that what I want her to say? Sam is getting better, but still not out of the woods yet.  
  
"Now, when was the last time you ate?"  
  
That should be easy, but with everything that's happened. "Um.. yesterday, sometime.."  
  
"Eat, now that doctor's orders. You're looking awful Jack.."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She rolls her eyes. "Sam needs you to strong for her and you can only do that if your well."  
  
"Ok" I reply whilst she's pushing me out of the door. "But you better page me if anything changes."  
  
I walk to the canteen quickly and stuff my face full of fruit loops. Ok feeling sick now, but I have to get back to her.  
  
"How is she, O'Neill?"  
  
I turn back and look at Teal'c. "She's getting better, for the moment, but she's not clear yet."  
  
He nods and I think he senses my urgency to get back to her so he lets me go. I walk quickly back to the infirmary and return to my normal spot, by her side.  
  
"Any changes?" I ask Fraiser.  
  
"Nope, don't you trust me to page you?"  
  
"Yes, but you have other patients."  
  
"True, now try and get some sleep later and remember to eat," she orders before leaving.  
  
"Yes Doc" anything so I can stay with Sam.  
  
I look down at her and seeing her fragile state I can't resist but stroke my hand across her cheek. It feels cold but it doesn't bother me, as her skin is so soft but.. bruised. She's got bruises all over. It's not right.wait.. her hand just moved. No I must have imagined it. My eyes fixate on her hand.it moved. Of my god, her hand just moved.  
  
"Janet!" I shout but she's not near.  
  
I just watch her hand stir. She's alive. She's going to be ok. Her eyes are fluttering.my hearts skips a beat.. she's waking up.  
  
TBC 


End file.
